Seducción
by Queen Nelly
Summary: Levy crea varias tentaciones para Gajeel ya que quiere "seducirlo" Obviamente cuando Gajeel llega a su límite Levy tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias. Adaptación de un doujinshi de Rboz.


**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? X3 Hoy les traigo un One-shot GaLe,es una adaptación de un doujinshi que vi hace unos días y me quede con ganas de adaptarlo a Fic. El autor del doujinshi es obviamente Rboz-sama ,por cierto tendrá redacciones pervertidas o/-/o en fin espero que les guste ^^**

 **.ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE.**

 **.Si una palabra no tiene sentido.**

 **.Es porque las palabras se borrar.**

 **.En automático sin que yo quiera.**

Desde hace unas semanas Gajeel había pasado por varias situaciones algo…incomodas para él,estas situaciones _incomodas_ las provocaba su pequeña amiga Levy. El no sabía si era a propósito o el destino quería que lo metieran a la cárcel por intento de violación.

Todo empezó a principios de mes…cuando el gremio donde pertenece decidió ir a la playa de vacaciones.

 **Hace 4 semanas~**

Gajeel estaba caminando por la arena mientras comía un helado de uva,mientras se dirigía a una palmera donde tenía pensado tener una relajante siesta,pudo escuchar esa tierna y aniñada voz de esa chica que lo tenía con la cabeza en las nubes.

—¡Lu-chan ahí te va!

Aun que quisiese ignorar esa chillona voz y cumplir su meta de llegar a tomar una siesta debajo de esa palmera,no pudo evitar voltear a ver hacía donde provenía la voz. Al parecer la _enana_ estaba jugando con la _coneja_ con una pelota color verde

Okey solo estaban jugando con la pelota no había nada de raro en eso,lo raro e _incomodo_ fue cuando Gajeel bajo su vista a el trasero de la peliazul,de la impresión casi tira su helado pero la baba saliendo de su boca fue inevitable.

Nunca se había dado cuenta del gran trasero redondo de Levy que solo estaba cubierto por un pequeño bikini de rayas rojas y blancas,trago duro. Quería dejar de ver,sabía que la estaba mirando fijamente así que pronto alguien se daría cuenta,volvió en si dispuesto a irse cuando por desgracia miro de reojo hacía las piernas de la maga,volvió a mirar a la palmera…pero las largas y muy bien formadas piernas de Levy lo tentaron,esa tentación de morder sus blancos y gruesos muslos…era una tentación mandada por el demonio,estaba seguro.

Su palmera y su siesta tendrían que esperar,era hora de usar la técnica de los lentes oscuros para mirar discretamente…¿En qué momento su lado pervertido se apodero de él? Todo es culpa de la enana.

 **Hace 3 semanas~**

Levy le había pedido ayuda justamente a él para limpiar los libros de la biblioteca,esperando que ninguna situación incómoda llegase a ocurrir,sin embargo al mirar hacia el cielo en busca de tranquilidad,solo encontró lo contrarió.

Al parecer estaba pasando justo debajo de la maga quien justamente estaba bajando los libros de la estantería alta y precisamente hoy tuvo que usar un vestido muy corto…entre sus más oscuros y profundos adentros eso era de su agrado.

Cuando miro hacía riba se encontró con las tiernas y rosadas bragas de Levy ¡ah! Y su trasero no podía faltar…¡Su enorme trasero tan ardiente como el infierno! Sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmín y logro mirar hacía el suelo pero en su mente aun pasaba la imagen del trasero de Levy.

La tentación de volver a mirar hacia arriba acabo cuando noto que Levy pasaba enfrente suyo para dejar unos libros sobre la gran mesa,tomo aire y soplo la portada del libro,el polvo salió como tierra levantada en una carretera.

—Ah…ah…

Unos sonidos extraños invadieron sus oídos,voltio desesperadamente a ver a la chica que tenía una cara de lo más extraña,su boca estaba muy abierta,tenía los ojos entre abiertos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas,de nuevo se puso rojo de la cara mientras estrujaba con su mano en donde estaba su corazón,tratando de calmar esos rápidos latidos desenfrenados.

—¿Le-Levy?

—¡CHUUUU!

Un…un estornudo,Levy solo iba a estornudar…

—Lo siento Gajeel,el polvo me dio comezón en la nariz—dijo la maga mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo—Deja de mirarme así,pon esos libros en la mesa y ayudame a alcanzar los de la estantería del fondo ¿Quieres?

—No me des tantas ordenes enana,solo estoy aquí porque es mi buena obra del día gi-hi—dijo Gajeel con burla mientras dejaba los libros que traía en brazos sobre la mesa.

— Si,si. Ahora súbeme a tus hombros,tengo que alcanzar esos libros de arriba.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan pequeña—se burlo mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica—¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Usa la escalera.

—No reproches ¿Es tu buena obra del día no?

—¡Tsk!

Se agacho dejando que Levy pudiera colocarse en sus hombros para después pararse. Una situación muy normal ¿No? Pues para él no era así ya que sus estúpidas hormonas que parecían de un puberto estaban volviendo a atacar. El ya había colocado sus manos en los muslos de Levy para que no se callera,sin embargo de forma curiosa empezó a mover los dedos levemente sintiendo la suave piel de la maga,tuvo el deseo de estrujar los carnosos muslos de Levy en sus manos…control Gajeel el control mantenlo…el control pornto se esfumaría,en la parte trasera de su nuca sentía algún montículo de carne que estaba calentando su cuello…y prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

Esto no era de dios.

 **Hace 2 semanas~**

La ciudad de magnolia había hecho un festival de verano así que Levy había invitado a Gajeel para que fuese con ella ya que según Levy es muy peligroso que una chica indefensa ande sola entre tantas personas que pueden ser muy peligrosas,con eso Gajeel no pudo negarse.

Mientras Gajeel compraba un refresco Levy estaba comprando una banderilla.

—Oi enana ya terminaste de comprar tu banderi…lla.

Una imagen con un doble sentido muy notable para Gajeel,el simple hecho de ver a Levy comiendo una _banderilla_ hizo que se pusiera cachondo ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba? De pronto el se sonrojaba y excitaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Levy,no se dio cuenta en que momento sintió un liquido en su mano.

—Gajeel…mataste a tu refresco.

Después del comentario de la maga Gajeel dirigió su mirada a la mano donde sostenía su refresco…el cual estaba estrujado por la fuerza que ejercía su mano ¿Por qué? Porque esa fue su manera de contener un grito ahogado cuando vio a Levy comer una banderilla.

Quizá…dios lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

 **Hace 1 semana~**

Gajeel y Levy se fueron a una misión en las montañas,como el clima estaba muy caluroso Levy decidió llevar una musculosa fina de color blanca muy delgada,no traía sujetador pues según ella eso la asfixiaría.

Mientras subían por las montañas Gajeel miraba de reojo como el pequeño pecho de Levy daba pequeños saltos muy…no,demasiados tentadores para el mago que trataba de retirar la mirada de esa zona pero simplemente no podía,de por si el calor hizo que se pusiera agitado,el ver la cara agotada de su compañera con gotas de sudor y el cabello despeinado ya lo habían puesto nervioso pero ver esas pequeñas esferas moviéndose de una manera obscena ya lo tenían hasta el tope pero debía aguantar…solo aguantar.

Llegaron frente a una cascada donde Levy se acerco corriendo.

—Al parecer la cueva debe estar detrás de esta cascada,pero el agua cae muy pegada a la montaña así que no hay entrada por los lados,tenemos que atravesarla—informo Levy.

—¡Tsk! No quiero mojarme las ropas pero ya que.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Con este calor no te dan ganas de zambullirte en el agua?—le pregunto mientras le daba una sonrisa algo…coqueta y atravesaba la cascada.

—…

—¿No vas a entrar o que?—le volvió a preguntar Levy quien salió de la cascada totalmente mojada de todas partes.

Gajeel pudo notar que su blusa estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo ¿Por qué tuvo que traer una blusa tan delgada y de color blanco? Y en sima no traía bracear. En su pecho pudo ver ligeramente ese color rosado en la punta de sus dos senos.

Si,dios lo estaba poniendo a prueba…la prueba más difícil de su vida.

 **Mientras tanto al presente en el gremio~**

—Nada a funcionado Lu-chan,ya he aceptado que no tengo ninguna atracción sexual…—dijo Levy mientras en sus manos llevaba un tarro de cerveza.

—¡No digas eso Levy-chan! Gajeel es solo…increíblemente despistado—dijo Lucy abrazando a su amiga peliazul.

—PFFTTHAHAHA ¡Solo bebe muñeca! Olvidate de ese tonto dragón—comentó Cana mientras le ofrecía otro tarro de cerveza a MCgarden.

 **Con Gajeel…**

— ¿Ya estas al límite verdad Gajeel? Gi-hi—dijo Lily con burla.

—Un día de estos ella va a matarme…

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¡Ponerle fin a este juego suyo de la "seducción" yo ya no puedo más,es mucha la tentación que me causa esa mujer!—dijo frustrado el dragón slayer—Y tengo el plan perfecto gihee

Gajeel se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Levy,iba a poner en marcha su magnífico plan.

—Oe enana—la llamo mientras la tomaba del brazo—Tenemos que irnos de misión—le dijo mientras le mostraba un papel en su mano,una misión aleatoria que tomo hace unos instantes,se la dio a Mirajane—nos vamos ¡Llily!—finalizo llevándosela del gremio.

—Es-espera Gajeel al menos dejame ir por mis cosas ¡Gajeel!—sus gritos y reproches fueron en vano,de pronto ya estaban arriba del tren que los llevaría a su misión—¡Tch! Gajeel eres un bruto.

El tren se puso en movimiento y un alma perdida cayó al suelo…naah mentira,solo era Gajeel mareado y solo se cayó en las piernas de Levy.

—No me importa que ahora estés débil y quieras escaparte de mis palabras Gajeel—dijo Levy en un susurro,cerca de la oreja del pelinegro.

¡Basta! Según él,iba a tener compasión e iba a poner su plan en marcha más al rato pero conste que ella fue quien empezó.

Haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada,empezó a restregar su mejilla en el muy suave muslo de la maga.

—¿Ga-Gajeel?—pregunto nerviosa.

De nuevo la ignoro mientras le daba una pequeña y sensual mordida al muslo de la peliazul,quien por reflejo ya se encontraba pegada a la pared del vagón con la cara toda roja.

—¿P-por qué me muerdes? ¡Me asustaste haciendo eso de la nada!—grito mientras tartamudeaba por lo nerviosa que se encontraba en esos momentos.

—Oh…lo siento es que me enojo lo que dijiste.

—¡Entonces muerde tu!

—¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?—pregunto con algo de malicia en su voz.

—¿Po-por qué no debería? ¡Estúpido Gajeel! ¿No lo entiendes? No puedes morderme por una razón tan insignificante como esa.

Entonces…solo debía encontrar una razón y esa razón ya la tenía en mente desde que comenzó a idear su plan. Sonrió travieso.

—Entonces…—hablo Gajeel mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de la maga con esa sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa—Solo necesito una buena razón y me dejaras morder y chupar todo lo que quiera ¿Verdad?

—N-no lo digas así…¡hm!—un pequeño jadeo salió de la boca de Levy al sentir como Gajeel tocaba su muslo con su mano,subiendo cada vez más su pequeño vestido,su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar por las caricias que le daba él chico—N-no tienes ninguna razón para hacer lo que acabas de de-decir—susurro tratando de no gemir,Gajeel tenía su cara metida en el sensible cuello de ella,rozando suavemente sus labios contra su piel y la respiración de su nariz hacía que le diera cosquillas provocando que quisiera retorcerse ahí mismo.

—¿Qué dices?—susurro contra su cuello—Claro que tengo una muy buena razón para hacerlo…tu lo sabes perfectamente Levy—le dijo contra sus labios con su voz ronca y sensual mientras miraba los labios rosados y entre abiertos de la maga,miro sus ojos retador.

—¿D-de que me estás hablando Gajeel?—le pregunto nerviosa e intimidad por la mirada penetrante de Gajeel,no pudo evitar desviar su mirada.

—Tú sabes de lo que hablo…señorita seductora.

Los ojos de Levy se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas tomaron un tono aun más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

—Todo el mes me estuviste provocando ¿No es así?—le preguntó con malicia y sensualidad con sus labios rozando la oreja de Levy—Tuve que aguantarme muchas veces para no atacarte ¿Sabes? Pero has cruzado mi límite y debes asumir las consecuencias enana…

…

—¡EHEM!

Gajeel y Levy dieron un salto por el susto mientras volteaban a ver quien los había acachado.

—Estoy realmente apenado de interrumpir su tiempo de calidad juntos—dijo Lily con una bolsa llena de comida en una de sus patitas—Pero estamos a punto de llegar a nuestra misión dentro de 7 minutos…y regrese con unos bocadillos…de nuevo me disculpo por la interrupción.

Lily…se habían olvidado por completo que Lily los acompañaba en la misión.

—Gracias…gracias por avisarnos Lily—hablo Levy acomodando su vestido.

—Si ¡Gracias! Li-ly—dijo Gajeel fulminando al exeed con la mirada,se acerco al oído de la maga—esto aún no termine enana—finalizo quitándose de en sima de Levy.

 **Eso es todo minna,espero que les allá gustado. Yo me sonroje mucho escribiendo esto xD ¡si puede que tenga mi lado pervertido pero me sigue pareciendo vergonzoso!**

 **Si te gusto no olvides darle Like y suscribirte…esperen esperen eso no era.**

 **Si te gusto has me lo saber en la caja de comentarios…un momento eso tampoco pero…ustedes me entienden :v**

 **Solo déjenme un review y ya xD**

 **Nos vemos~**


End file.
